happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pace
Pace is a HTFF character created by User Buckandchuck Info Appearance Pace is a brown colored goat with two slightly curled horns on the top of his head with a tuft of hair pointed up between them. He, like other goats also has a tail, matching the same color as the hair on his head. He also has the normal mitten hands of most characters but lacks the normal style of feet and instead has visible hooves. Bio Pace is a rather shy and meek character who won't speak up much and tends to stay alone. He prefers to be in the safety of his own house or at least familiar places, then go to new places. The reason for this being that he has a very weak heart and easily suffers from heart attacks if scared. Adding insult to injury of course, because dying from a heart attack isn't gory, his body tends to become injuries or harmed after his death, sometimes from people trying to help him. Despite his poor heart, Pace likes to try and be healthy by working out. However this tends to end badly as he suffers heart attacks while working out which can cause trouble for others. He also likes healthy food, but does enjoy sweets and fatty foods at time, but avoids them mostly as it can cause him to have a heart attack. If his death isn't caused by heart attack, then it tends to happen to quickly for him to react and often involves his head or chest. Episodes Starring Roles * Keeping Pace * Pace Out * It's To Die For Featuring * Let's Get Physical * Faint of Heart * Triple Trouble * This is It * Open Season * Everything's Purr-Fect! * Don't Book Now * It'll Be Cat-astrophic * Conceal Your Fate Appearing * Chasm-Matic * The No Modern World * Side Effect * Very Clam Journey * Tree-lucinations * Glowing By Myself * Ripped to Pieces * Flower One's Guard * Give Me a Leg * Shop 'n Scare Deaths # Keeping Pace: Suffers a heart attack, is brought back then suffers another heart attack. # The No Modern World: Dies from heart failure. # Let's Get Physical: Suffers from a heart attack. # Faint of Heart: Suffers from a heart attack. # Side Effect: Suffers from a heart attack. # Very Clam Journey: Suffers from a heart attack. # Tree-lucinations: Suffers from a heart attack. # This is It: Suffers from a heart attack. # Glowing By Myself: Suffers from a heart attack. # Open Season: Suffers from a heart attack. # Everything's Purr-Fect!: His body forced and squeezed into a bloody cylinder. # Pace Out: Died from broken bones. # It's To Die For: Dies from a heart attack. # Don't Book Now: Suffers from a heart attack twice. # It'll Be Cat-astrophic: Decapitated by a falling frying pan. # Flower One's Guard: Believed to be died from a heart failure. # Conceal Your Fate: Impaled through the chest. # Give Me a Leg: Suffers from a heart attack. Injuries #Triple Trouble: Suffers the pain from a heart attack. Kills *Herman - 1 ("Conceal Your Fate" along with Emojie) *Huggly - 1 ("Conceal your Fate" along with Emojie) Trivia * Pace is Buckandchuck's first new OC upon returning to the fandom * Pace is of course based on Fainting Goats. * His name comes from the word Pacemaker in reference to his weak heart. Gallery Faintofheart.png|Jumpscares, right? Pace yourself.png Thisisit5.png|Hoping he stay calm while driving. Paceout1.png|Some movies are not suitable for a person with weak heart. Givemealeg2.png|He's safe, but you know what gonna happens next anyway. Category:Fan Characters Category:Goats Category:Brown Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sheep and goats Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters